Many satellite systems use phased-array antennas for radar, communication and navigation (GPS). These phased-array antennas can be large monolithic antennas having large receiving aperture designed to achieve high gains. Moving target detection requires a high signal-to-noise ratio, which can be achieved by using complex phased-array antennas fed by powerful transmitters. Supporting frames used to hold large numbers of antenna array elements in a well-defined, fixed spatial orientation can be substantially large, which can add to the mass and complexity of such systems and results in larger overall mass of the satellite systems employing phased-array antennas.